This invention relates to head coverings used to protect the cosmetics or styling of a wearer""s hair during activity.
Many persons pay a hairdresser, stylist or barber to cut and style their hair. Hair, belonging to persons of various ethnic backgrounds, tends to curl-up, shrink, wave, frizz or simply lose its styling when it comes into contact with moisture. It is the purpose of the present invention to keep moisture away from the styled hair of the wearer, and thereby protect it and prolong the style.
There are many different types of devices for protecting hair from the elements and moisture: many of which have been patented. Prior art hair or head coverings include: shower caps, sleeping caps, general caps, hats, bonnets, bands and wraps. Many of these devices perform well in one or two specific environments. The current invention address several issues relating to protecting a wearer""s hair style: including the wearer""s comfort, durability of the device, aesthetics, and maintaining or prolonging the wearer""s current hairstyle under moist conditions.
Shower caps are round, plastic or rubber caps. A shower cap is usually made with elastic sewn around the inner edges of the cap to hold it on the wearer""s head and protect the hair from water while showering. Shower caps often do not prevent water from reaching the front and back hairline of the wearer. Furthermore, they tend to shift with activity or movement of the wearer. Shower caps also tend to hold in moisture generated from perspiration, which develops near the scalp underneath the cap, defeating the purpose of keeping moisture from outside the cap from saturating the hair and scalp. Furthermore, plastic caps tend to collect mildew in their creases, and are not generally considered to be aesthetically pleasing.
Sleeping turbans and hair caps are meant to protect the wearer""s hair while they are sleeping. A sleeping turban is generally made from various fabrics such as chiffon or nylon with two elongated strips or ties to secure the turban around the wearer""s head. The inventor has found that some turbans must be tied so tightly around the wearer""s head to keep them secure that they leave marks from the elastic on the head after use.
Sleeping caps or turbans also appear to be intended only for indoor use and do not appear to protect the hair style from moisture.
Other caps, such as the device taught by F. Becker in U.S. Pat. No. 1,600,530, granted in 1925, are designed not just to protect the wearer""s hair style but to actually change it. This patent teaches a cap that so closely fits the head of the wearer that it is supposed to straighten the hair and maintain it in a straightened condition while the hair is drying after washing or treatment.
Hair nets, such as that taught by S. Oliner in U.S. Pat. No. 2,175,849 (1938), also serve to hold a hair style in place and protect the hair style during activity or while sleeping. Being open to the air; however, hair nets do not prevent moisture from saturating the hair.
Hats are generally used as an outdoor head covering to protect the hair and or head. Hats are available in many different types, styles and color and often are intended only to provide a pleasing appearance, rather than protect the hair style or head of the wearer. Rain hats that are waterproof or water resistant usually tie under the chin which can be uncomfortable. They also do not seem appropriate for indoor uses such as bathing. Generally, hats tend to disturb the wearer""s hairstyle when they are put on or taken off.
Another example of prior art head wear is the bonnet. A bonnet is generally a triangular piece of material. It may include elongated strips or draw strings that tie under the chin to secure it. Bonnets serve to protect the hair and skin of the wearer from rain and sun, and wind to a lesser extent.
Presently, there is a need for a device that maintains and prolongs hair styles that require dry, cool environments, whether the hair style to be protected and maintained is curly or straight.
The present invention provides a device that protects the entire head of hair. The present invention provides a device that protects the hair style from ambient moisture. The present invention provides a device that protects the hair style of the wearer from moisture produced by the body. The present invention provides a multi-layered device that allows air spaces above the hair of the wearer. The present invention provides a device that is aesthetically pleasing that can be worn inside the home or out of doors in public. The present device provides a hair covering that is comfortable to wear. The present invention provides a device that is durable.
Additional objects of the invention are to provide a device that is flexible in use and wear, comfortable, adaptable and, provides the consumer an inexpensive and convenient moisture resistant hair wrap to protect, maintain and prolong their current hairstyle whether that style be wet or dry in nature.
The primary object of the present invention is the provision of a hair wrap for protecting and prolonging a hair style when worn in moist environments, as found in showers, baths, pools, saunas, fitness facilities, spa facilities, cruise ships and boats, etc.
It is a further objection of the present invention to provide a hair wrap that is capable of being used in various climates and circumstances.
It is a further objection of the invention to provide a multi-layered hair wrap with a sheet member which is moisture resistant.
It is a further objection of the invention to provide a multi-layered hair wrap with moisture absorbing material such as desiccant to protect the hair style of the wearer from excessive moisture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hair wrap which increases the potential for consumers to save both time and money on salon or barber services.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hair wrap which prevents moisture generated by perspiration from destroying the current hairstyle of the user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hair wrap which may be produced in numerous colors and prints which will allow for an extremely wide range of decorative or fashionable options.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hair wrap which will present a decorative outer surface having an elegant and pleasing appearance.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hair wrap which will provide a convenient multi-purpose alternative to current hair protective devices.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sturdy hair wrap which can be worn during general activity without requiring a cool, dry external environment or careful movement on the part of the user.
It is a further object to provide a hair wrap construction that allows for an adaptable, comfortable and adjustable fit to serve a wide range of head sizes.
It is a further object to provide a hair wrap which covers the entire surface of the user""s head having hair and can remain in place without the use of additional devices.
It is a further object to provide a hair wrap which is mildew resistant.
It is a further object to provide a hair wrap which allows air to circulate between the scalp and the wrap member itself.
It is a further object to provide a hair wrap which can be worn in or out of doors under various circumstances which will alleviate the requirement for consumer to own more than one hair-covering device.
It is a further object to provide a hair wrap which can be stretched, pulled and positioned comfortably on the head of the user;
It is a further object to provide a hair wrap which will function in various climates and temperatures.
Additional objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent from the description to follow and the accompanying claims, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.